1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical energy management system and more particularly pertains to a new system for reducing electrical power consumption in a structure and thereby reducing the electrical power costs for the power consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrical power supply system, sometimes referred to as the power grid, includes power generation facilities and power transmission lines that distribute the electrical power from the generation facilities to the ultimate power consumer, which is typically located in a structure such as a home or business. Between the power generation facility and the structure the characteristics of the power supplied may be adjusted several times, typically stepping up the voltage level for longer distance transmission stages and then stepping down the voltage level at the end of the long distance transmission stages to a level that is more compatible with the electrically-powered devices that are typically utilized in a home or business structure.
However, due to losses in the last stage of electrical transmission lines which are connected directly to the structure and the variation in the physical proximity of the structure to the closest transformer, the voltage of the power delivered by the system to the structure is not uniform between structures being fed power from the same transformer, but instead falls within a range of voltage levels that are generally acceptable for powering the electrically powered devices in the structure. This range of voltage levels over which an electrical device such as an appliance is designed to operate is typically a range of approximately plus or minus 10% of approximately 115 volts, or between approximately 103 volts and approximately 127 volts, and thus this is the range in which the voltage of the power supplied to the structure must fall as delivered by the power utility to the structure. Although the voltages within the range are considered acceptable for devices utilized in homes and businesses, and the devices are designed to operate on voltages in the acceptable range, many devices will typically operate more efficiently at a more specific voltage level, or a narrower range of voltage levels, than the acceptable voltage level range. Often, operation of the devices at the more specific voltage level or narrower range of voltage levels will also tend to extend the operating life of the device, as operating at voltage levels above or below the desirable voltage level tends to decrease the operating life due to, for example, operating at lower temperatures.